Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 10
Publisher's Summary : It's been a while since that idiot decided to live alone. He thought that he could concentrate better for his upcoming exam that way. Oh, and by the way, Mom appears to be getting suspicious about my relationship with Kyousuke going for the better. My relationship with Kyousuke... there's nothing between us! Well, I should take some responsibility on my end... : It looks like he has been eating nothing but convenience store bentos most of the time. It can't be helped, though I think I should take care of him in some way. Hey, wait a minute, how about I hold a party to celebrate Kyousuke's moving out!? And let's not talk about that normal girl who has originally though about this, I meant that black girl... Saori, Ayase, and Kanako! Have you guys met before? Eh? Making peace with the normal girl? That day would come, but not now! Ah, geez... I haven't heard what Hina-chan said! I can't do this while Kyousuke is still studying~! Summary Chapter 1 At the dinner table, their mother, Yoshino, is suspicious that Kyousuke and Kirino have been getting too close recently. She cites examples such as them returning home wearing wedding clothes and the photo booth picture on the refrigerator. Their father, Daisuke, isn’t as worried. But he does bring up the fact that a year ago, Kyousuke had defended Kirino’s little sister hobby and claimed it was his own. He then says that Kyousuke must move to an apartment so he can concentrate on studying for a university mock exam. Kyousuke can return to the house if gets an A. Kirino looks troubled but says she doesn’t care. Later, Kouki visits the Kousaka household to get his pink Meruru bike. Kyousuke decides to ask him for advice on living alone. They walk outside and encounter Kouhei. Kouhei is visiting to get the picture of Sena kissing him, but Kyousuke has already deleted it. They then decide to go to Kouki’s house because the bike is attracting attention. Kouki has been living with his older brother in a large, expensive apartment. There is a sex doll by the entrance of the apartment and Kouki’s room is full of eroge CD’s, illustrations, accessories, and decorations. They also meet Kouki’s brother, who is a guitarist and cook who is unable to earn money. Kyousuke asks again for advice on living alone, but Kouki gives humorous advice such as bringing his little sister or a computer to play eroge. They digress to viewing a fan blog of Ayase that Kouhei found when he searched “Aragaki Ayase ero image”. ''' '''Chapter 2 Kyousuke had done poorly on the exam and is now a first year at university. He is still living at home with Kirino. When he is making dinner, Kirino says that he should only be wearing the apron so that she can see his butt. Kyousuke begins ranting on how Kirino is a fake when he wakes up from a dream. He is actually now living alone in a small apartment and studying for the mock exam. At school, Kouhei and Manami discuss Kyousuke now living alone. Because he brought nothing to cook, Kouhei decides to give Kyousuke an old toaster. Manami also decides that they should throw a celebration party on the weekend for Kyousuke moving out. Then, Kyousuke reveals that he struggles on the exam, especially the English part. This leads Manami to give him some review books. That day, Kyousuke returns from school to find Kirino in his apartment. She had bought a small refrigerator because she felt partially at fault for Kyousuke being kicked out. Kyousuke is shocked yet grateful. Kirino also gives him an eroge, Imouto-wife, for his free time. They make a bet on whether Kyousuke will score an A on the exam. If Kyousuke doesn’t, he will become Kirino’s slave for life. If he gets an A, Kirino will do whatever he says once. That night, Kanako calls, asking Kyousuke to become her manager. Kyousuke declines, so Kanako instead insists that he give her his address. She visits the apartment the next day after school and gives Kyousuke a bentou. Kyousuke finds that the food varies from amazing to nearly inedible. Kanako reveals that she has been learning cooking from Manami so she can cook for her ill parents. She had run away from her parents before and hopes to reconcile. Then Kanako discovers the eroge that Kirino gave him. She is disgusted that he owns little sister eroge when he has a little sister. Kanako had seen Kyousuke with Kirino at the concert and believed they were dating. Later, Kyousuke is taking a break from studying and visits Ayase’s fanblog. He continues studying, but falls asleep and is later awoken by someone ringing the doorbell. As he trips and falls down, Ayase opens the door with a key she copied. She is shocked at being seen from Kyousuke’s angle. After things are settled, she pulls out a knife, and Kyousuke is suddenly scared that Ayase will kill him. But the knife is actually a gift to help him with cooking. They also plan on how to restore the relationship between Kirino and Manami, who will both be at the celebration party for Kyousuke moving out. Right when Ayase is about to leave, Kuroneko arrives wearing a new black uniform. Kuroneko and Ayase quickly enter an argument on who is more important to Kirino. The argument escalates until Kuroneko says she would allow Kyousuke and Kirino to have sex if they wanted. Kyousuke and Ayase are quite shocked. Later, Kuroneko gives Kyousuke a bentou with sandwiches, just like on their first date. Then Ayase and Kuroneko argue again on why the other is at the apartment and their relationship to Kyousuke. Eventually, they settle down and leave. That night, Daisuke comes to the apartment with Yoshino’s cooking to make sure everything is going alright. Then he sees the eroge. Kyousuke thinks he is going to be beaten, but his father accepts it because he knows it was from Kirino. Daisuke also makes Kyousuke write a report on the gifts he’s received and his studying progress. After reading all the gifts from the girls, Daisuke punches his son because he had lived luxuriously while Daisuke was worrying about him. Then a delivery man arrives with a “Special handmade cabinet” and “Ultimate Naked Series - Imouto Figurine Gift Set” from Kouki. Kyousuke isn’t even sure how to explain to his father, but Daisuke does stay to help him assemble the cabinet. Chapter 3 The day of the celebration party, Kuroneko and Manami cook food for the event. When Kirino arrives, she obsesses over the cabinet of figurines. Kirino meets Manani, but they decide to reconcile later. Ayase and Saori arrive while Kouhei can’t come due to his sister having a fever. Then Kanako shows up with another bentou for Kyousuke. She falsely claims it is because they are dating which causes quite a misunderstanding. The party is set up in the backyard of the apartment complex. Everyone gets along well until Kanako starts an argument with Manami and Kuroneko on who will cook for Kyousuke while he is living alone. Kyousuke looks to Saori as a peacemaker, but then Saori proposes she will cook for him. The argument escalates as they present reasons as to why they should cook for Kyousuke, until Kirino suddenly tells them to shut up. Kirino appoints Ayase to take care of Kyousuke because Ayase hates him. Kirino begs her to do so until she agrees. When Kyousuke returns from school next Monday, Ayase is indeed there. She wears the same hairclip as Kirino, which was given to her as a gift for taking care of Kyousuke. The hairclip currently isn’t being produced and Kirino bought several of them when she knew production would end. Ayase is rather happy to do the favor to repay Kirino’s and Kyousuke’s kindness. She will be cooking at the apartment everyday. Ayase had also seen the figurine cabinet. She questions why Kirino likes little sisters, but Kyousuke himself is unsure. One day, Ayase is taking a shower because her clothes are soaked from the rain. Kyousuke is studying and can’t focus. Then, Hinata arrives at the apartment to check on Kyousuke for Kuroneko. When Ayase gets out of the shower, it creates quite a misunderstanding. Hinata thinks that Kyousuke cheated his agreement to live alone by inviting a girl to live with him. Ayase is shocked that Kyousuke brought a small girl in while she was bathing. Later, after studying, Kyousuke visits Ayase’s fanblog. Instead of posting pictures, the owner of the blog, Sayaka, denounces Ayase for “shameful actions”. Chapter 4 The fanblog had posted a picture of Ayase shopping at an otaku store, holding an imouto figurine. Sayaka had also seen Ayase walking with Kyousuke to his apartment and thought he was Ayase’s boyfriend. Kouhei calls Kyousuke, and they realize that Ayase might be in danger of the stalker. Kyousuke calls Kouki, who says he will inform the modeling agency and follow Ayase while crossdressing. The next day, Kyousuke finds Kouki, crossdressing, at his apartment. Ayase had recognized him and threatened to call the police when he asked to walk home together. Kyousuke’s studying life continues, until one day, he arrives home and sees Ayase stepping on Kuroneko’s stomach. Kyousuke interprets it as lesbian sadomasochistic play. Kuroneko explains that Hinata had told her about the girl at Kyousuke’s apartment, so Kuroneko came to investigate. Kuroneko and Ayase were able to openly talk and eventually engage in the “reconciliation ceremony”. Finally, it’s exam day. Kyousuke is ready to go, but then Kouki texts him saying that the agency told Ayase about the stalker because the situation worsened. Indeed, Kyousuke sees that Sayaka has promised punishment on the fanblog. He decides to first take the exam, but then he sees Ayase and decides to tell her about the stalker. Then they encounter Sayaka, who is taking pictures of them. Ayase is about to call the police when Sayaka tackles Ayase. Kyousuke blocks her, but Sayaka continues to punch Kyousuke until he falls from the second floor. Sayaka tries to run, but is caught by Ayase. Kyousuke encourages them to openly discuss their feelings to resolve the situation, so they invite Sayaka into the apartment. Ayase and Kyousuke explain that they aren’t dating and are still virgins. Then, Sayaka reveals that she is an elementary school student who admires Ayase as the past leader of her group. The elementary school had these groups which lived close to each other and went to school together. Ayase also explains that she is not the perfect girl like Sayaka imagined, and points out some of her flaws. Sayaka eventually apologizes for stalking Ayase. Then Kyousuke goes to take the exam. He does well on the test, although he describes the English listening section as the most difficult. After, he meets up with Kirino, who takes him to the hospital, seeing his wound from his fall. A month later, Kyousuke receives an A on the exam. His mom reveals that she was not actually worried about the relationship between Kirino and him, but made him move out so that his siscon behavior would cause him to work harder. Kousuke moves back to the house, but his room is filled with imouto accessories because Kirino ran out of space in her room. Ayase also comes to their house to congratulate Kyousuke. In addition, she apologizes for her past actions and confesses her love to Kyousuke. ko:라이트 노벨/10권 Category:Light Novel Volumes